Déni d'initiés
by Satai Nad
Summary: Spoilers Saison 5 ! Post épisode 6, "Joy". House demande de l'aide à Wilson, car cette fois, il a vraiment tout fait foirer...
1. Visite à un ami

_J'ai écrit cette histoire à chaud, après la diffusion de l'épisode 6 de la 5ème saison. House a ouvert la boîte de Pandore et maintenant, il va devoir faire face ou reculer. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne sais pas faire de one-shot, alors je vais certainement y donner une suite. Réjouissez-vous!_

_Comme d'hab, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais je promets à la Fox de ne pas trop les faire souffrir !_

**Déni d'initiés**

Avant même d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Wilson savait qui se trouvait là. House, le visage fermé, visiblement préoccupé. L'oncologue s'effaça et laissa entrer son ami.

Housse trotta jusqu'au salon sans un mot. Wilson entra dans la cuisine, prit deux bières dans le réfrigérateur, puis retrouva son compagnon décidément bien taciturne.

« Tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Wilson en lui tendant une bière.

« J'ai foiré sur toute la ligne » finit par dire House.

« Je croyais que le père et la fille allaient s'en sortir ? »

« Avec Cuddy. »

« Ah… »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes. Wilson attendit. C'était inutile de bousculer House dans cet état, sinon il se refermerait dans sa coquille.

« Je suis allée la voir ce soir pour voir comment elle allait… C'était une erreur… » Commença le praticien. « … Elle vient de prendre la décision de ne plus avoir d'enfants… Alors j'ai voulu dire quelque chose de gentil, mais… »

Wilson soupira. « Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Qu'elle ferait une bonne mère… »

« House, bon sang ! » Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et se passa la main sur le visage. « Tu as jeté de l'huile sur le feu…

« Mon don d'empathie est limité ! » se défendit House. « Compatir et consoler, je n'ai jamais su faire ! Elle avait tous les droits de m'insulter copieusement et elle ne s'est pas gênée… »

« Tu te rends compte à quel point tu l'as blessée ? Tu t'es excusé au moins ? »

« Pas avec des mots… Mais j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de parler... »

« Je m'attends au pire. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Je l'ai embrassée… »

« Quoi ? » Wilson le regarda, interloqué. « Ouah ! Ça, c'est une nouvelle !… »

« J'en suis le premier surpris... » House but une gorgée de bière et se renversa dans le fauteuil en regardant le plafond. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Elle me regardait, elle était si malheureuse… J'ai eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras… »

Il y eut un silence.

« J'ai agi comme un idiot. »

« Comment a-t-elle réagi ? »

« Oh, je peux t'assurer qu'elle a apprécié ! J'embrasse bien quand je veux ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Rien, je suis parti. »

« Attends, tu l'as plantée là comme ça ?

« Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation. Et puis, j'avais besoin de marcher pour réfléchir et calmer la bête... »

Wilson se retint de faire un commentaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

« Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« House, il ne s'est pas 'rien' passé. Tu as embrassé Cuddy ! »

« Et alors ? Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de me la faire, il faut bien qu'on en passe par là. Le problème, c'est que ça arrive au plus mauvais moment ! »

« Moi, je pense que tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais ce soir. »

« Ah bon ? A part vouloir la faire monter au septième ciel, je ne vois pas. Eclaire ma lanterne, Einstein… »

« « Tu l'as embrassée parce que tu voulais t'excuser, lui dire que tu comprenais sa douleur, que tu compatissais. Mais peut-être qu'à un certain point, tu t'es rendu compte que c'était plus que ça. Alors tu as eu peur… »

« C'était rien du tout ! J'ai agi comme un adolescent en proie à ses hormones et qui saute sur la première femelle qui passe pour se la taper ! »

Wilson fit une grimace devant la crudité des mots. House se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans le salon.

« Je suis revenu chez Cuddy ensuite, dans l'espoir de… Je l'ai observée par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas pu… »

« Parce que tu t'aventures dans des eaux dangereuses. »

« Non, parce que c'était inapproprié… Même si je la mets dans mon lit, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis fou d'elle, ok ? »

Wilson regarda son ami se débattre avec ses contradictions. House continua à claudiquer.

« Ecoutes, demain, elle va vouloir décortiquer mon attitude, savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine une seconde que je suis en adoration à ses pieds. D'autant que c'est loin d'être le cas… »

Cette fois, Wilson eut un sourire qu'il essaya de masquer avec sa main.

« Mon pauvre vieux, tu es entre de beaux draps… »

« Serait-ce de l'ironie que je perçois dans tes paroles ? Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas la convaincre que je n'étais pas moi-même, que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Trouves quelque chose… »

« House, t'es-tu déjà demandé ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour toi ? »

« Je ne veux même pas le savoir… »

« Tu ne peux pas ignorer qu'elle prend ta défense, qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi quand il t'arrive quelque chose. Malgré vos différends, le courant passe bien entre vous. Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas de sortir avec toi ? »

« Parce que je connais déjà sa réponse. Elle ne voudra pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle sait qui je suis, ce que je suis. Elle est saine d'esprit, elle ne va pas sortir avec un mec instable, drogué et asocial, ou alors c'est du suicide affectif ! »

Wilson considéra son ami. « Et si c'était moi qui le lui demandais ? »

House se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me poursuive à cause de ce baiser qui ne veut rien dire. »

« Très bien. »

House s'en alla. Wilson referma la porte derrière son ami alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Une idée qui le fit sourire et qui pouvait faire changer les choses. Cette pensée folle réclamait d'urgence un plan diabolique, mais c'était normal puisqu'il allait devoir se faire l'avocat du diable…

_A suivre..._


	2. Pourquoi faire simple ?

_Le jour d'après... inspiré par la bande annonce de l'épisode 7... Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre, mais je suis trop naze pour y remédier. Peut-être que je le modifierai dans les jours qui viennent ou selon ce que je prévois de faire dans le chapitre suivant. Eh oui! pour l'instant, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Mais ça viendra !_

_Allez une citation d'un de mes auteurs favoris, __Savinien de Cyrano de Bergerac._

_"Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'__est-ce?__ Un serment fait d'un peu __plus__ près, une promesse plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer, __un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer ; c'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille."_

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi faire simple...?

Dire que Lisa Cuddy avait mal dormi cette nuit-là était un doux euphémisme. Pour résumer son état d'esprit, la journée précédente avait été l'une des plus éprouvantes de toute son existence, et paradoxalement aussi, la plus riche en surprise.

Alors qu'elle se maquillait avant de partir pour l'hôpital, Cuddy se prépara mentalement à parler à House de ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Connaissant le personnage, elle était prête à parier ce qu'elle avait de plus cher que le diagnosticien se défilerait si elle le mettait devant le fait accompli. Il lui faudrait faire preuve de tact pour ne pas le braquer. Par expérience, elle savait que les personnes sensées n'agissaient pas ainsi sans raisons. House, malgré son extravagance et sa non conventionalité, était quelqu'un de rationnel. A plus ou moins long terme, elle finirait bien par savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Cuddy sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues une fois de plus en repensant à ce baiser fougueux qui l'avait totalement prise au dépourvu. Contemplant son reflet dans le miroir, elle se passa machinalement les doigts sur les lèvres comme pour capturer à nouveau la sensation intense de leur brève étreinte. Sans réel succès. Le baiser avait été ardent, passionnel, fusionnel même, les laissant essoufflés, tenaillés par une faim charnelle grandissante et irrésistible… qui restait inassouvie.

Cuddy soupira. Aller par là ne la mènerait à rien, car à bien y repenser, le baiser avait aussi eu le goût du désespoir, de l'incertitude devant la grande inconnue qui s'ouvrait devant eux... Le regard brûlant de House avait été très révélateur à cet instant et était resté gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Dans ses yeux, elle avait lu l'envie, le désir, et quelque chose de plus sombre, sur lequel elle n'osait mettre un nom, car cela avait résonné comme un écho en elle. Ce moment n'avait duré qu'un dixième de seconde et Grégory House avait réendossé son armure… Elle-même, submergée par ses propres émotions, tentait alors de retrouver sa lucidité. Comme anesthésiée, elle avait été incapable de réagir quand il l'avait quittée… de manière pour le moins abrupte.

Ce départ brutal la renvoya à un autre tout aussi sec, vingt ans plus tôt. Cuddy repensa à cette unique nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, alors qu'ils étaient étudiants en médecine. Cette rencontre d'un soir n'avait rien signifié pour eux. Seuls quelques souvenirs agréables et moins agréables étaient restés, sur lesquels ils avaient choisi de ne pas s'appesantir. Chacun était parti de son côté faire sa vie et sa carrière. De manière tacite, ils avaient décidé de tourner la page. Fin de l'histoire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aimait à penser. Avec ce qui venait de se produire, ils venaient sans doute d'ajouter un nouveau chapitre à une relation ambigüe dont les frontières ne lui semblaient plus aussi bien définies...

******

De son bureau, Cuddy guettait l'arrivée de House. Quand ce dernier pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle se leva rapidement pour intercepter le médecin qui ne jeta pas même un regard dans sa direction.

« House ! »

L'interpellé se retourna en claudiquant et aperçut dans son champ de vision une Cuddy des plus élégante, mais aussi des plus déterminée, qui fondait sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un mélange détonnant de sex-appeal et d'ennuis en perspective, pensa Grégory House, en s'attendant à des explications en bonne et due forme.

« Arrière, suppôt de Satan ! » s'écria le diagnosticien en levant sa canne devant lui pour contrer l'offensive de sa responsable. « Ne m'approches pas ! »

Autour d'eux, les infirmières habituées à leurs mascarades se retournèrent à peine et se replongèrent dans leurs occupations en murmurant et en secouant la tête.

La directrice de l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro se planta devant House et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de… distraire l'attention du médecin, dirons-nous.

« Ça vous amuse de faire passer des fausses feuilles de service où il est annoncé une donation bidon au profit des enfants de cet hôpital ? » Cuddy fit en pas en avant et murmura : « Nous devons parler au sujet d'hier soir… »

Le visage de House se renfrogna et il grogna : « Laissez tomber. Je n'ai rien à dire. »

Cuddy eut une expression contrariée. Le diagnosticien essaya de passer mais la directrice se mit en travers de son chemin. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes alors que la jeune femme poursuivait toujours en murmurant : « Vous êtes parti sans que je… »

« C'était une erreur. Oubliez ça. »

« Je voulais vous remercier de ne pas avoir profité de mon instabilité émotionnelle et de ma fragilité… »

« Oh !... » House leva les sourcils, surpris par le tour que prenait la conversation. « Okay… Mais c'est vous qui avez commencé, vile tentatrice… N'abusez plus de mon pouvoir de commisération ! »

« Votre… »

Ce fut au tour de Cuddy de lever les sourcils comiquement alors que House s'en allait vers l'ascenseur, content de lui. La directrice secoua la tête et repartit vers son bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Même si House avait eu le dernier mot, au moins la porte restait ouverte pour de futures investigations.

******

Dans l'ascenseur, House repensa à cette conversation et sourit malgré lui. Cette femme était déconcertante. Quand vous l'attendiez quelque part, elle prenait un autre chemin. Cette relation tortueuse qu'ils avaient tissée ensemble, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait les femmes qui le surprenaient.

A bien des points de vue, Cuddy avait ce pouvoir et cette liberté que lui enviaient la majorité des femmes. Elle était forte, obstinée, manipulatrice, et n'hésitait pas à user de son charme pour négocier et obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. A côté de cela, elle était généreuse, chaleureuse, dénuée de cette condescendance qui aurait pu la faire passer pour une véritable arriviste sans scrupules. Au fond, elle n'avait peur de personne.

En règle générale, il se moquait d'elle, parce qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait se le permettre sans la vexer ou la blesser. D'ailleurs, son humour aimait rivaliser avec le sien. Leurs joutes verbales le prouvaient et il sentait obscurément qu'elle le laissait faire car elle aimait être l'objet de son attention. Un simple exemple suffisait à illustrer cette attitude : House aimait son physique avantageux mais cachait cette appréciation sous des remarques sexistes qui auraient fait fuir n'importe quelle sainte nitouche. Très rapidement, Cuddy avait vu clair dans son jeu et en avait tiré avantage, forçant le trait avec ses décolletés plongeants, ses tailleurs moulants et ses escarpins qui mettaient en valeur ses magnifiques jambes. Cette féminité exacerbée inspirait House, le flattait même… Au final, même s'il avait souvent le dernier mot, Cuddy gagnait… mais lui évitait de perdre la face.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il trotta jusqu'à son bureau où son équipe était déjà à pied d'œuvre. Un nouveau cas se profilait mais ce matin, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à écouter ses subordonnés lancer des hypothèses. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour que Foreman prenne ses responsabilités et joue le premier rôle…

******

« Jimmy, as-tu senti ce parfum de liberté et d'insouciance qui flotte dans l'air ce matin ?… »

Wilson leva la tête de ses dossiers alors que House pénétrait sans y être invité dans son bureau. Il laissa son ami prendre place dans le petit canapé de son bureau.

« Bonjour aussi. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir t'incruster ? »

« Nan. Il est temps que Foreman vole de ses propres ailes et s'affranchisse… »

Fier de son commentaire, House se mit à ricaner. Wilson secoua la tête devant l'incivilité de son ami.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie cette douloureuse référence au passé de ses ancêtres. »

« Ce qu'il n'a pas apprécié, c'est que je lui dise qu'il n'avait aucune personnalité… »

« Seigneur… » Wilson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ben quoi ? S'il veut exister, je dois l'encourager à briser ses chaînes… »

House se remit à glousser de sa plaisanterie douteuse. Wilson décida de changer de sujet.

« Tu es bien guilleret ce matin. Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

« Cuddy m'a remercié. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas avoir profité de la situation. »

« Elle ne t'a pas poursuivi pour savoir pourquoi tu l'avais embrassée ? »

« Non, elle met ça sur le compte de l'émotion et de sa vulnérabilité. »

« Alors te voilà rassurer. Ce baiser ne veut rien dire pour elle. » Wilson fut la cible d'un regard acéré. « Quoi ? Où est le problème ? »

« C'est moi qui me demandes maintenant pourquoi elle s'est laissée embrasser et pourquoi elle m'a embrassé à son tour... »

Wilson soupira : « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Non, ce revirement m'intrigue. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a d'autres problèmes en tête avec cette décision de ne plus avoir d'enfants ? Elle doit faire son deuil… Excuses-moi si ton orgueil de mâle en prend un coup, mais t'avoir embrassé doit être le cadet de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle… »

« C'est que tu vas tâcher de savoir… Invite-la à dîner. »

« Oh non ! » protesta Wilson. « Ça ne va pas recommencer ! »

« Montre lui que tu es là pour elle, que tu comprends sa douleur, que tu compatis… Enfin tout le baratin… »

« House, par pitié, arrêtes de te faire des nœuds au cerveau. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à savoir ou à prouver ? »

Il y eut un silence. House se leva et joua machinalement quelques instants avec le presse-papier de Wilson.

« Je ne sais pas... Je veux… comprendre… »

Wilson observa son ami. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi… insatisfait ? frustré de ne pas connaître la réponse ? perdu dans ses contradictions ? vulnérable ? Difficile à dire en cet instant. Comme Pandore qui avait ouvert la jarre qui contenait tous les maux de la terre, House venait de mettre le pied dans un territoire inconnu et de libérer des émotions qu'il croyait enfouies à jamais.

L'homme n'était visiblement pas équipé pour y faire face. Wilson allait devoir réviser son plan et prendre aussi en compte l'attitude de Cuddy qui soulevait bien des interrogations. La première d'entre elles - Qu'éprouvait Cuddy pour House ? - était incontournable. Elle était aussi essentielle car la réponse que ferait la directrice aurait des conséquences fâcheuses sur tout ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

_A suivre..._


	3. quand on peut faire compliqué

Chapitre 3 : Quand on peut faire compliqué...

Au cours de l'après-midi, Wilson descendit à la clinique et aperçut Cuddy en train de vérifier les dossiers des patients en salle d'attente auprès de l'accueil pour les soins.

« Vous avez une minute ? » demanda t'il.

Cuddy rendit les dossiers à l'infirmière de service et s'éloigna avec le médecin.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, tout va bien… Je voulais juste savoir si vous, de votre côté… après ce qui s'est passé hier… ça allait bien ? »

« Ça va aller… » Cuddy eut un sourire qui se voulut rassurant. « C'est gentil à vous de vous en enquérir, James. »

« Si vous avez besoin d'en parler, vous savez où me trouver… Ainsi que House… »

Cuddy pencha la tête de côté et observa attentivement le médecin. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que les deux hommes s'étaient parlé et que Wilson était au courant pour le baiser de la veille.

« Vous vous inquiétez réellement pour moi ou vous venez me voir par pure curiosité pour connaître ma version des faits ? »

Wilson eut un sourire penaud. « Il y a un peu des deux, je l'avoue… »

« Je n'attache aucune importance à ce baiser. J'avais besoin de réconfort. House s'est trouvé là, c'est tout… »

« Vous embrassez un homme quand vous avez besoin d'être réconforté ?… »

Cuddy soupira. « C'était un malheureux concours de circonstance… qui ne se reproduira pas. Il n'y a rien de romantique entre House et moi. »

Wilson eut un sourire. « A peu de choses près, House me dit exactement la même chose… »

« Vous voyez !... »

Wilson fronça les sourcils et prit un air de conspirateur.

« Oui, il est même étrange que vous niiez tous les deux avec autant de ferveur un 'accident' aussi banal selon vos propos… Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Cuddy considéra un instant Wilson et reprit : « House est juste un ami. Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui de cette façon. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

La jeune femme eut un rire de dérision : « Moi avec Monsieur autodestruction ! Je ne suis ni masochiste, ni inconsciente ! »

« Pourquoi faudrait-il que ça tourne mal entre vous ? Malgré tout, vous vous entendez plutôt bien, non ? »

« Vous rendez-vous compte de la somme d'énergie que je dépense à essayer de l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi ? House est ingérable. C'est épuisant à la longue… et frustrant. »

« Pourtant vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien de mon point de vue. »

« Il est comme les enfants : il a tout le temps besoin de limites et pour ça, il vous pousse à bout. En aucun cas, je ne voudrais être sa mère... »

Wilson se mit à rire. « Rassurez-vous. C'est à moi qu'il a confié cette tâche… »

Cuddy se mit à sourire tristement. « Non, James. Au final, le prix à payer est trop élevé. »

« C'est dommage. Je reste persuadé que vous feriez un beau couple… Oh, il y aurait de l'animation, c'est clair ! Des duels au soleil, des combats acharnés, mais aussi des redditions sans conditions, des capitulations sur l'oreiller… tout ce qu'une femme sait faire pour mettre un homme à ses pieds… »

La directrice lui lança un regard moqueur. « Docteur Wilson, vous êtes un incorrigible romantique, doublé d'un idiot fantasmant sur mes talents de dominatrice... »

Wilson fut immédiatement embarrassé et se gratta la tête, gêné par le tour que prenait la conversation. Cuddy secoua la tête devant la déconfiture de son chef de service. Il était si facile de le déstabiliser. Le sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage.

« Je retourne travailler. Vous devriez oublier cette histoire, James... Et House aussi… »

Le 'Faites passer le message' était implicite. Cuddy tourna les talons et retourna vers l'accueil et ses patients. Wilson expira un bon coup et resta un moment pensif en la regardant partir. Quelle femme ! se fit-il comme réflexion. S'il n'y avait pas House, s'il n'y avait pas Ambre et son souvenir vivace… Non, cela n'aurait pas été fair-play car il était persuadé que House en pinçait pour Cuddy et que l'inverse était aussi vrai, malgré leurs dénis respectifs. Ou justement, comme il venait de le comprendre, à cause de leurs dénégations virulentes !

Il était clair qu'avec leurs parcours personnels et leur compréhension mutuelle, Cuddy et House avaient peur de s'aventurer dans le territoire inconnu d'une relation intime. Ils avaient certainement aussi une autre crainte : celle de perdre au passage une relation amicale paradoxale fondée sur la loyauté et l'honnêteté, mais aussi sur l'ambigüité sulfureuse de leurs sentiments. Pour en avoir été témoin à de nombreuses reprises, Wilson avait senti cette tension presque palpable dans l'air et cette attirance certaine entre eux qui créait la dynamique de leur amitié. Leur humour teinté de respect était une façon de ne pas affronter la réalité dans des situations difficiles ou dans des circonstances qui les opposaient. Heureusement que chacun concédait de temps en temps des points à l'autre, sinon le climat à l'hôpital aurait été lourd et insupportable pour tout le monde.

Dans cette affaire, l'aspect professionnel n'était pas à négliger. Cuddy était la supérieure de House et elle avait peut-être peur de perdre son autorité sur son imprévisible diagnosticien s'ils devenaient amants. L'équilibre que la directrice maintenait était fragile et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Une raison supplémentaire pour y réfléchir à deux fois et être prudente. House, quant à lui, y verrait l'effet inverse : selon lui, Cuddy envahirait son champ de liberté et mettrait son nez dans ses affaires personnelles. Peut-être même perdrait-il sa précieuse marge de manœuvre dans son service ?

Quel serait alors l'impact de leurs tensions professionnelles sur leurs vies personnelles ? Wilson n'en savait honnêtement rien. C'était à ses deux amis d'écrire l'histoire. S'ils le voulaient bien, mais cela s'annonçait mal.

Décidément, ils ne lui rendaient pas les choses faciles. Pour eux comme pour lui, il était temps de passer à l'application du plan d'attaque. L'opération 'Buddy-Huddy' était en marche…

******

Cuddy consulta sa montre avec impatience. Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'elle attendait Wilson, assise à la table que l'oncologue avait réservée au « Alchimist and Barrister », un restaurant réputé du vieux Princeton.

Elle avait accepté l'invitation à dîner du médecin pour échapper à la solitude de sa maison qui lui pesait encore, quelques jours après sa décision de ne plus adopter. Elle voulait se changer les idées après ce fiasco. Les candidats ne se bousculaient pas pour venir la distraire et Wilson s'était proposé pour l'aider à déménager la chambre du bébé. L'invitation était venue naturellement dans la conversation, Wilson lui ayant fait comprendre qu'il avait aussi besoin de distraction pour sortir de son quotidien maussade.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du médecin d'arriver en retard et elle s'inquiéta. Elle chercha dans son sac et allait sortir le téléphone portable pour appeler l'oncologue, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net dans son geste. Elle venait d'apercevoir House qui venait d'entrer et cherchait quelqu'un des yeux. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il haussa les sourcils et elle se tendit involontairement. House s'adressa au serveur qui lui indiqua de la main la table où était assise Cuddy.

La directrice sentit le piège se refermer sur elle et se mit à maudire Wilson qui avait sans doute tout manigancé. House regarda Cuddy, hésita, puis finalement, marcha vers elle.

« Bonsoir, Wilson, tu es resplendissante en brunette… »

« Laissez-moi deviner... » Grogna Cuddy. « … Vous deviez dîner avec lui ?… »

House hocha la tête, comprenant à son tour que Cuddy avait été abusé par leur ami. Le médecin resta debout et l'observa alors que la jeune femme rassemblait ses affaires et s'apprêtait visiblement à partir.

« Restez… »

Cuddy leva la tête, surprise, et regarda le diagnosticien qui avait parlé doucement. House lui renvoya un regard impassible.

« Dînons ensemble. Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de le faire » ajouta House.

Il semblait sérieux. Cuddy n'était pas du genre à reculer même si tous les signaux d'alarme s'étaient mis à résonner dans sa tête. Elle reposa son sac et House prit place à la table. Un silence gêné s'installa, heureusement interrompu par l'arrivée du maître d'hôtel qui leur apportait les menus. Chacun de leur côté, ils commencèrent à faire leurs choix.

« Mazette !!! Ce n'est pas donné ici… Vous avez vu les prix ? A ce tarif là, ils vous servent le bœuf entier dans l'assiette… »

« Votre avarice est légendaire à la cafétéria. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je paie… »

« Déduisez le montant de l'addition du salaire de Wilson, ça lui apprendra… »

Cuddy lui lança un regard noir.

« Brrr !!! Vous avez senti comme la température vient de chuter tout d'un coup ?... Au fait, pourquoi Wilson vous a-t-il invité à dîner ? »

« Pour les mêmes raisons que vous, je suppose. »

« Parce qu'il veut vous convaincre d'acheter les 30 volumes de l'Encyclopaedia Universalis ?... » House la regarda d'un air entendu. « Prenez plutôt l'édition numérique, les planches anatomiques sont en 3D… »

« House… » Soupira Cuddy avec lassitude. « Wilson voulait manifestement que nous soyons ensemble ce soir… »

« C'était une idée stupide de sa part. »

« Entièrement d'accord, mais alors, pourquoi m'avoir proposé de rester ? »

« Pour que vous vous rendiez compte que vous avez besoin de vacances. »

« Moi ? Des vacances ? » Cuddy éclata de rire. « C'est la meilleure… Comme si j'avais le temps… »

« Le temps, ça se prend… Et c'est justement à cela que servent des vacances, si vous vous souvenez encore de ce que ça signifie… »

« D'abord, je n'ai pas envie de vacances. Ensuite, je suis débordée de boulot, j'ai des tas de rapport à rédiger, des fournisseurs à rencontrer, des rendez-vous avec les autorités de cette ville… »

House l'interrompit : « Vous ne voyez pas l'état de fatigue dans lequel vous vous trouvez. En plus, avec ce qui vient d'arriver, vous êtes déprimée même si vous le cachez très bien. A ma prochaine petite frasque, vous allez exploser… »

« J'ai l'habitude… Et puis d'abord, depuis quand mon bien-être vous intéresse t'il ? »

« Je n'ai pas le devoir de m'inquiéter de l'état de santé de ma chef préférée ? »

« C'est une excuse pour m'éloigner de vous… »

« C'est un problème d'intérêt public qui se répercutera sur tout le personnel dont je fais partie et qui… »

Cuddy l'interrompit. « Cessez d'esquiver. Répondez-moi. »

« Vous voulez m'entendre dire : 'Bien sûr, je ne veux plus vous voir'… ? »

Cuddy secoua la tête et baissa les yeux pour ne pas que House voit sa soudaine détresse. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ces mots de sa bouche ce soir. C'était trop dur. La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de les surmonter. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait besoin de faire un break après tout. Elle allait y réfléchir.

« Ce qui s'est passé… n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu… » Reprit-elle.

« Non… Et pourtant, ça s'est passé et on ne peut pas continuer à l'ignorer… »

Elle releva la tête, surprise. « Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas en parler ?

« Je m'aperçois que les non-dits risquent de gâcher notre amitié et d'empoisonner notre relation professionnelle…

Cuddy resta bouche-bée un instant. « Vous vous inquiétez réellement pour moi… »

« Vous en doutiez ? »

Cuddy secoua la tête, soudain émue, et tendit la main pour serrer la sienne sur la table. Ce fut au tour de House de paraître gêné, mais il ne retira pas sa main.

« Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ce baiser » dit House.

« Ça le restera, promis. »

« Je pourrais continuer à loucher sur vos jumeaux ou votre cul sans que vous y voyiez autre chose qu'une envie virtuelle de coucher avec vous ? »

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle sentit de la tristesse l'envahir.

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… »

« Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de vous mater… au sens propre comme au sens figuré… »

Les yeux de Cuddy s'enflammèrent. « Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je me laisse faire et que je vous fasse des cadeaux, House. »

En guise de réponse, House lui lança un de ces regards appréciatifs dont il avait le secret et lui sourit d'un air canaille.

« Et si l'on sautait l'entrée et le plat principal pour passer directement au dessert ? »

Cuddy saisit l'allusion et décida que lui broyer la main tout en souriant serait une réponse suffisamment éloquente.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » fit House innocemment en réprimant une grimace.

« J'ai faim. Commandons. »

« A vos ordres, m'dame… »

Et ce furent sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils signèrent le pacte de non-agression. Un pacte qui les réconciliaient mais qui leur laissaient à tous deux un goût amer dans la bouche, comme si quelque chose était inachevé entre eux. Pour l'instant, ils faisaient la paix avec eux-mêmes, faisant taire la petite voix qui leur disait qu'ils se jetaient de la poudre aux yeux pour s'aveugler encore plus…

Dehors, les premiers flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber. Une voiture s'arrêta devant la fenêtre du restaurant et les notes de _« Shadow of the Day »_ s'élevèrent doucement alors que le conducteur ouvrait la vitre pour expulser la fumée de sa cigarette…

_A suivre..._

**************************************************************************************************************

_Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park. J'adore cette chanson. En plus, elle pourrait magnifiquement illustrer une fin d'épisode..._

_Wilson a encore un tour dans son sac. Alors ne désespérez pas ! _

_Le petit bouton est en bas. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et ne m'en veuillez pas trop, tout est dans le titre de cette histoire ! _


End file.
